Two In A Million
by ZatineTheSparkwingPoetezz
Summary: What if...Satine didn't die, but went into a coma? And when she woke up, she suffered from amnesia, was married to the Duke, was pregnant (with the Poets child, of cause), and believed she was Satine's twin, Rose. What happends when the lovers meet again?
1. Months of Grief

Two In A Million  
  
- By Ashlyn Nicolette & ZatineTheSparkwingPoetezz  
  
  
  
Chapter 1 - By Ashlyn Nicolette  
  
That was it. He thought to himself. Satine was gone; Spectacular, Spectacular was through.  
  
Christian had nowhere else to go. He couldn't stay in the Moulin Rouge; he couldn't show his face back home. he'd never be able to return to London with what he now carried so heavily in his heart. Truth, Beauty, Freedom, and above all of those. Love.  
  
He crawled into his lonely garret and stayed there most of his days. didn't leave unless it was absolutely necessary. Toulouse started calling him Crabby Christian after a while. He refused to leave, he refused to eat, and he refused to write. All he wanted to do was sit and drink.  
  
"Chwistian. You can not wive wike dis. it is not healfy."  
  
"Leave me alone Toulouse." He let the bottle of absinthe fall from his hand and roll across the uneven floor. "I don't need your sympathy or your lectures. Just leave me alone." So Toulouse did.  
  
Time passed slowly but it slipped away whether it could be controlled or not. Christian didn't know what to think or to do. He had no job and was late on 3 rents. He just laid there and slept day in and day out. But sleep wasn't all good. He had nightmares, and dreams that scared him senseless.  
  
Before he realized it 6 months had gone and passed. six months since his beloved jewels death.  
  
There she was. lying in my arms and I would never get the chance to do it again. God knew that was all I wanted to do just one more time and he granted me that wish. Now I regretted it in a sort of way. In order to get what I wanted her life had been taken from the world. Now she really was a priceless diamond, because now no one could cherish her.  
  
"I love you. I love you." I repeated as I rocked her body in my arms. I felt the heat around me and I couldn't stand the frustration.  
  
"Come back to me darling please. come back to me. I love you." I screamed as tears ran down my face. I couldn't control anything in this world any more. I was so lost.  
  
Feeling the warm hand on my back I looked up. Harold was frowning upon me.  
  
"Christian, she loved you more than you know. She told you she didn't to save you, to keep you from having to be right where you are now." He said smoothly.  
  
"She didn't deserve this. She deserved so much better." I mumbled as the few cast members watched on as well.  
  
"But don't we all?" Harold snapped. With pure astonishment I looked back at the orange haired man. His face turned dark and the makeup he was wearing seemed to mold into his face and it looked as if they were his natural features.  
  
"What?" it came coolly from my lips.  
  
"She's dead Christian get over it!" He snapped. I couldn't believe he was acting like this as he continued to repeat his words more fierce each time.  
  
"Stop! STOP!" I screamed.  
  
"She's dead Christian get over it! She's dead Christian get over it! SHE'S DEAD CHRISTIAN GET OVER IT!" The cast started chiming as well.  
  
"No." I whispered when suddenly, Satine popped up in my arms looked me in the eyes and stared.  
  
"I'M DEAD CHRISTIAN GET OVER IT!" She hissed as her eyes turned blood shot and she threw her head back and screamed.  
  
With a scream of his own terror and the feeling of wetness on his cheeks he fell out of his own bed and lay flat down on the floor. He needed to get over this. He thought. He needed to forget about her.  
  
As Christian pulled himself up a screaming pain shot through his head. Looking in the mirror across from his bed, he saw he had a gash in his forehead.  
  
"Damn bed desk." He mumbled figuring he had fallen onto it as he fell out of bed. But he did not care. He bled down his jaw and he didn't do a thing to stop it. Satine was all he could think about. Satine was all he wanted. Satine was who he needed.  
  
Christian through himself against the wall, and slid down on his back and sat there slumped in the corner.  
  
"Perhaps love is like the ocean, full of conflict, full of pain Like a fire when it's cold outside, A thunder when it rains. If I should live forever, and all my dreams come true My memories of love will be of you."  
  
- He sang softly in a hoarse voice. Grabbing the bottle of absinthe at his side he went to swig it down. Except like his heart it was empty and cold.  
  
Throwing the bottle across the humid room, he listened to it shatter and mix with the rain drops outside his window. rain drops that fell not only to the earth's dirty surface, but seemed to fall on him as if saying he was no longer a clean hearted man, drowning him in his own emotions.  
  
"Bull shit." He mumbled before he cried his familiar tears. 


	2. Memories

Two In A Million -By Ashlyn Nicolette & ZatineTheSparkwingPoetezz  
  
Chapter two - Memories - By ZatineTheSparkwingPoetezz  
  
She woke up that morning, covered in sweat and gasping for breath. Like she had done yesterday, and the day before that, and... The room was filled with the morning light, and with a deep sigh, she realised that the peace was over - a new day had come. Another day of emptiness and yearn. Of what she did not know. And here she was, stuck with a man she did not love, lying in a king-size bed, the silk curtains drawn. She ought to be happy, with a baby on its way, and lots of money, not a care in the world. But she wasn't happy, on the other hand she felt very empty inside. It was like something was missing.  
  
And that dream.She was having the same mysterious dream - or nightmare - over and over again. Something about a show - the cancan - a windmill - all these things seemed so strange to her, but in a way, also well-known. And there was this man, who seemed so familiar. Handsome, with the same beauty and warmth in his looks as inside.. All these things were very frightening to her - and yet so familiar. But how? She had no idea.  
  
She had tried to mention it for Adolf, who had reacted quite funny. "B-but my dear, I didn't want to chock you." .. He muttered, pale and stuttering, and then told her about her sister, who was a Parisian dancer. A courtesan.  
  
Her twin sister that was now gone, was the famous Sparkling Diamond, the star of the Moulin Rouge. A prostitute.  
  
Rose didn't remember her. "Maybe that's the answer to my cancan dreams", she thought to herself, and tried to think of something else. She didn't remember this Satine. In fact, she couldn't remember anything since that night. They told her, she was about to die of consumption. The illness that had almost cost her life,  
  
But she survived, and fell into a coma. After 6 months, she woke up. She had been pregnant at the time she fell into a coma. She didn't even know she was pregnant, as well as she didn't know about her illness. It was a miracle the baby survived through the exhausting months of unconsciousness and medicine. Because of her mood, Adolf had sent her to a psychiatric, who told her she was having a depression. Hormones, they said, and stress after almost dying and half a year of unconsciousness. She needed peace and quietness to get well, so she wasn't even allowed to go outside anymore. Trapped in a golden cage, every day was now a long and boring fight against the memories spooking in the back of her head.  
  
Right after she regained consciousness, they moved back to London. Adolf seemed very anxious to get away from Paris, where they were on a holiday when she collapsed. She reckoned it was because of the shocking events, which had almost cost her life, not to mention her unborn baby's. She felt a strange hatred for this man - her so called husband. The icy feeling of his appearance showing no emotions, was always causing a cold chill roll down her spine. She didn't love him at all, and she had no idea why she had married him in the first place. All she wanted was to get away from him, and this horrible golden cage he held her trapped in.  
  
If only she could regain her memory, and solve the mystery of her unknown background. Who was this beautiful young man? And what about the windmill?! She wanted to run away and find out everything about her past. - try how it felt to be happy again - fall in love - she simply wanted to live. But she couldn't run away, she had to think of the baby. And it was all a dream, not reality. However, she couldn't get it out of her head. Come what may, come what may......like a mantra, spooking in the back of her head, day and night, as if she was going mad..Maybe she was, she thought to herself while brushing her long read hair, and got dressed.  
  
The beautiful young woman sitting in front of the vanity was Rose, the Duchess of Monroth, newly married the Duke, Adolf. 


End file.
